Attention has been paid to solar cells using sunshine as an energy resource alternative to fossil fuels such as petroleum and coal. At present, silicon solar cells using crystalline or amorphous silicon, solar cells using a compound semiconductor using gallium, arsenic or the like, or other solar cells are actively developed and investigated about an improvement in the efficiency thereof, and others. However, they have a problem that it is difficult to be widely used since the energy and costs necessary for the production thereof are high. Moreover, photoelectric conversion devices using semiconductor fine particles sensitized with a dye, or solar cells using the same are also known, and materials or producing techniques for producing the same are disclosed (see, Patent Document 1, and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). The photoelectric conversion devices are each produced by use of a relatively inexpensive oxide semiconductor such as titanium oxide; thus, there is a possibility that photoelectric conversion devices for which costs are lower than those required for conventional solar cells using silicon or the like are obtained. Moreover, colorful solar cells are obtained. For these reasons, these devices are in the spotlight. However, in order to yield devices high in conversion efficiency, a ruthenium based complex is used as a sensitizing dye. Costs of the dye itself are high, and further problems remain also in the supply thereof. Attempts wherein an organic dye is used as a sensitizing dye have already been made; however, in the present situation, such attempts are not made into practical use since the conversion efficiency, the stability and the durability thereof are low. Thus, a further improvement in the conversion efficiency is desired (see Patent Document 2). So far, an example wherein a methine dye is used to form a photoelectric conversion device has been given. In particular, about coumarin dyes (see Patent Document 3) and melocyanine dyes, examples wherein they are investigated are given in relatively many cases (see Patent Documents 4, 5, 6 and 7), and it has been desired to make costs therefor lower and improve the stability and the conversion efficiency thereof.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2664194    Patent Document 2: WO 2002011213    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-164089    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-81222    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-214731    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-52766    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-59547    Non-Patent Document 1: B. O'Regan and M. Graetzel, Nature, vol. 353, p. 737 (1991)    Non-Patent Document 2: M. K. Nazeeruddin, A. Kay, I. Rodicio, R. Humphry-Baker, E. Muller, P. Liska, N. Vlachopoulos, M. Graetzel, J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 115, p. 6382 (1993)    Non-Patent Document 3: W. Kubo, K. Murakoshi, T. Kitamura, K. Hanabusa, H. Shirai, and S. Yanagida, Chem. Lett., p. 1241 (1998)